


Hold Me Hard and Mellow

by Rumaan



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Ignores Parts of the Revival, Romance, post revival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:19:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9097225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumaan/pseuds/Rumaan
Summary: Rory forgot that Jess was crashing in her bed





	

**Author's Note:**

> So there is a criminal lack of smut in the literati fandom tbh. I tried to rectify that. However, this is the first time I have ever attempted to write smut and I am nervous about it.
> 
> Many thanks to @aliceofalonso for looking over this for me, generally easing my anxiety and also for coming up with the name of the fic. 
> 
> Title from Pillow Talk

Rory felt stupid once she saw the figure sleeping in her bed. She had forgotten that Kirk had passed out on the sofa earlier that night meaning that Jess had to take her bed. It had never been the plan. He was always going to be on the sofa despite her and her mom being over at the Inn for the pre-wedding night and there being a spare bed for him.

But then Kirk had arrived, stressed that he had somehow messed up the decorations for the wedding the next day, making himself ill from the worry and passing out on the sofa. Jess had gone to stay with his mom as the sofa was no longer free. Then her mom and Luke had decided to elope before the big wedding the next day, and _of course_ Jess needed to be there for that, so he’d been dragged out of Liz and T.J.’s place and couldn’t go back there without waking the whole household up and so had to return to the Gilmore house.

And to her bed.

As she stared at him from the doorway, she couldn’t help but think about how many times she’d daydreamed this moment when she’d been a teen and just learning what sexual desire was. Ironically, despite later events, it had never been Dean she’d pictured in her bed when she’d squeezed her thighs tightly together, unsure of how to ease the throbbing ache between her legs. It had always been Jess. Even before she knew how addicting his kisses were; how they would make her heart pound painfully in her chest and her limbs feel like treacle.

Now, he was actually in her bed and she couldn’t drag her eyes away. She should leave. She knew she should, but instead she stepped inside the room and closed the door behind her. As her eyes tracked over the strong shoulders and muscled arms, she felt the familiar heavy thump of her heart as it sped up.

God, if there was one thing she should not be doing right now it was being creepy and staring at Jess while he slept and even contemplating allowing her desire to take over. She had a bad track record with ex-boyfriends. She had slept with Dean in this very bed while he was still married. She had only broken it off with engaged Logan a month or so ago. She needed to get out of here and stop making mistakes. She was finally getting her life back on track after one cluster fuck of a year so being caught watching her sleeping ex-boyfriend wasn’t exactly moving onwards and upwards.

Turning on her heel, ready to leave, she was stopped by a rustle of bedclothes and Jess’ sleepy voice said, “Rory?”

“Sorry,” She whispered. “I forgot you were in here.”

“Is everything okay?”

“Yeah. I just…I didn’t want to be at the Inn. I don’t know. It feels stupid now but I wanted to be here.”

It was true. She had been lying in her bed at the Inn and had wanted nothing more than to be back in her old room with her old dreams surrounding her. The pregnancy scare had made her more reflective over the past week. The thought that she could have ended up in a similar position as her mom, single and pregnant, albeit a lot older, had made her reassess her life even more than she had been doing.

Turning on the small lamp on the bedside table, Jess sat up. She ignored the way the soft light emphasised the muscles he now had and focused as he said, “I can go if you want your bed back. There’s space on the floor in the front room.”

She smiled. “That would be pretty harsh of me.”

He tilted his head and looked at her curiously. “Everything alright? You were quiet all yesterday.”

“Yeah, I’m fine-,” Rory started to say before she broke off and sighed. She’d been putting on a brave face all year and she was tired of it. She didn’t want to lie anymore.

Patting the bed next to him, Jess said, “Want to tell me about it?”

And for some strange reason Rory did. It was probably the Jess effect. He had a good way of coming into her life and getting to the crux of why she was upset and helping her straighten her head out. It should make her laugh. That it would be _Jess_ of all people who did this. The boy who had been so bad at communication he had bolted rather than face anyone with the mistakes he had made.

Rory slumped down next to him, toeing her shoes off and leaning back against the headboard, shoulder to shoulder with him. “I don’t even know where to start. This year has been such a mess.”

“Still not found your underwear?” Jess teased.

“Ha ha!” she said, bumping her shoulder against his playfully. “It was more than that and my career. I did some really dumb shit, too.”

He turned his face to look at her, his eyebrows furrowed in concern. “If anyone knows about dumb shit then it’s me.”

Whispering the words in her shame, she said, “I was sleeping with Logan. He was engaged. I was meant to be a relationship with Paul and I was sleeping with him when I was in London.” The silence that greeted this had her looking up. “Does that disgust you?”

“I’m not even going to try and understand your relationship with Logan. Are you still seeing him?”

“No!” she said adamantly. “I broke it off last month. For the second time last month. I broke it off the first time in summer and then he came to see me last month and we had one last mad night together before saying goodbye.”

Jess shrugged. “So then you dealt with it. No point dwelling over it.”

His words stirred her curiosity. They had never talked about the summer he had jumped on a bus and left for California with no goodbye. “Is that what happened with us? You didn’t dwell on it?”

He gave her a soft smile. “Oh I dwelt on it too much. As soon as you got off the bus in Hartford, I wanted nothing more than to chase after you. But I couldn’t. My failures over that particular month paralysed me so I convinced myself that I was doing you a favour. It was the biggest mistake I ever made. Not telling you what was going on.”

“You weren’t,” she said.

“Weren’t what?”

“Doing me a favour.”

He sighed and rubbed a hand over his eyes. “Yeah, I know. But it’s funny what you tell yourself to make yourself feel better.”

She thought of all her justifications of the affair with Logan. How she told herself that it wasn’t hurting anyone. How Paul and Odette not knowing meant that it wasn’t hurting them. How their ‘what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas’ attitude was bullshit. “Yeah, I know, too,” she said, echoing his words.

“No point beating yourself up about it though. You actually ended it rather than ran away. There’s a big difference.”

“Have you ever cheated on anyone?” she asked curiously.

Jess shifted on the bed and she knew he was thinking about the two kisses they’d shared while she was dating someone else. “Apart from those times,” she clarified.

“No,” he said.

She pursed her lips contemplatively and gave a little nod, her head going down as if bent under the shame of her own proclivity to cheat.

“Hey,” he said, putting his hand under her chin and lifting her head up so she could meet his eyes. There was no judgment in them. “You’ve made some mistakes. We all make mistakes. At least you own yours. Not many people do.”

For once it didn’t feel as if people were letting her off the hook because they loved her. That attitude could stifle at times. She wasn’t good at failure, at meeting her mistakes head on and doing better. She had a tendency to bury her head in the sand and compound the problem. Jess, for all the early signs that he would only ever do that, was the opposite. He had made several disastrous mistakes as a late teen, but had built on from them. If anyone could understand what she was going through it would be him.

“Thanks,” she whispered.

Jess’ answering smile was soft and fond and she found herself smiling back. She knew she should probably go. Should get up off the bed, put her shoes back on and return to her room at the Inn, but there was something comforting about his fingers on her chin. Like an anchor that was keeping her rooted in this moment. He had that effect. Even when she felt lost with everything else around her, she never did with Jess. They might not see each other for four years, but they could pick up the threads of each other’s lives in an instant. It always made him special to her in a way no one else was – especially none of her other ex-boyfriends.

Her eyes dropped from his and landed on his lips and she found her breath hitching in her throat as the familiar desire for him rose up. That was always ever present between them, too. This unspoken want that bubbled underneath the surface every time they saw each other. His fingers brushed softly over her jawline, leaving trails of warmth in their wake. She wondered if it would feel like that if he trailed them all over her body. Suddenly she had an urge to find out and the impetuous part of her came out and had her leaning towards him and pressing her lips fervently against his.

There was a moment’s hesitation from him before his hand curled itself around her jaw, fingers sliding into her hair as he kissed her back. His tongue caressed the seam of her lips and her mouth fell open accommodatingly. It was as if nothing had changed but everything at the same time. He still kissed her with a passion unmatched by anyone else, but this time she was able to savour it completely without the teenage anxiety of going too far.

Pulling herself up onto her knees, she ran her hands up over his shoulders and into the longer hair he now had, tilting his head up slightly allowing her to deepen the kiss into something wet and dirty.

“Wait,” he whispered, his forehead pressed against hers. “You’re sure about this?”

Rory laughed and said, “More sure about this than anything.”

He grinned then. “You know why I didn’t want to sleep in here?”

“Why?” she asked, pressing a soft kiss to his mouth.

“Because I used to fantasise about what I would do if I ever ended up in your bed. Of course, in those dreams, you were in the bed with me.”

Rory shot him a saucy glance. “I’m here now and apparently all you want to do is talk.”

A low laugh was startled out of him and she delighted in it. “Oh, that’s how it’s going to be, is it?”

“I know how good you are with words these days, Mariano. Now I want to see if your actions live up to them.”

Jess flipped them, so she was on her back as he leaned over her, propped up on an elbow. “I think that can be arranged.”

Their mouths met again and she arched her back as a warm hand slid slowly up her side, pushing her shirt up with it.

“Take it off,” he murmured and she lifted her arms, allowing him to tug her top off.

He stopped and took a moment to take her in. She squirmed slightly under his gaze, a little embarrassed by how dark his eyes have gone. They had never got this far as teenagers. She had adhered strictly to hands over clothes. His lips dropped to her neck, finding all the spots he had driven her crazy with fifteen years ago, taking his time to draw out her gasps.

Soon, Jess had unhooked her bra and he watched as he palmed her breasts, his fingers pinching her nipples softly, causing her to moan quietly until he sucked one into his mouth, making her lose the ability to breath for a small moment.

“Jess,” she groaned as his teeth grazed gently and then a little harder as he realised how much she was enjoying this.

He pushed a thigh in between her legs, pressing high against her heat and she ground down, needing more friction than her jeans were allowing. His fingers went to the button on her jeans and he lifted his head, his eyes meeting hers for consent. Rory nodded and helped him tug her jeans and panties off.

Naked now, she felt no apprehension just desire as Jess leaned down and pressed sucking kisses up her thigh that had her heart pounding and her legs falling open wider in anticipation at where they were heading.

The wet glide of his tongue over her slit had her moaning and her fingers spearing into his hair. Her hips arched off the bed as he lapped at her clit and he pressed a finger into her warm wetness. A second soon joined, curling upwards slightly and slowly moving in and out, rubbing in just the right place. He sucked her clit into his mouth as he stroked relentlessly against her g-spot. She screamed silently as she came apart, not too gone to realise that Kirk was just down the corridor and Luke upstairs. She had no desire for either of them to walk in on this.

There was a smug smirk on Jess’ lips as he lifted his head from between her thighs and crawled back up her to kiss her softly.

“Why didn’t we do that when we were dating?” she asked with a laugh.  

“Not sure I would have been that good at eighteen,” he replied.

“You didn’t have this many muscles then either,” Rory remarked, running her hands greedily over his chest.

His eyebrow rose. “Didn’t think you’d be that impressed.”

“You got jacked, Jess. What’s not to admire?” she said, flipping him over, pulling his sleep pants off and straddling him.

His dick sat hard between her thighs and she rubbed teasingly against it, enjoying how his eyelids fluttered down and he groaned at the contact. Bending low over him, she sucked kissed over his collarbone.

“Please tell me you have a condom,” she said. There is no way she was going to risk sneaking into her mom’s bathroom to find one.

“My wallet,” he gasped out as she pulled his small nipple into her mouth. “Hang on, let me get it.”

With the condom on, Rory slid down over him and closed her eyes at how perfect he felt filling her up. Adjusting to his length, she slowly started to move, grinding down on him as he hands came up to grip her hips. She soon found a rhythm that had them both moaning.

“Shit, Rory, you feel good.”

He sat up slightly to suck her nipple into his mouth and the change in position had her gasping his name as his pelvic bone rubbed against her clit and she moved faster, allowing the sensations to overwhelm her. Biting into his shoulder to stem the scream as she came, she closed her eyes and allowed her breathing to regulate. He thrust up a couple more times before he groaned into her hair and his arms tightened around her.

It took them a while to come down, but as he softened inside her, Jess pulled out and dealt with the condom. Lying back against the pillows on the small bed, he pulled her back into his arms. She lay weightlessly, half over his chest, and basked in how she hadn’t felt this relaxed for years.

Kissing the top of her head, Jess said, “When do you have to sneak back into the Inn?”

“A couple of hours. The hairdresser is coming at 8am.”

“Stay for a bit longer?”

Rory was sure she couldn’t move even if she wanted to so she nodded sleepily and said, “Set your alarm for 6am.”

The alarm went off far too soon and she had to drag herself out of Jess’ arms. His dozy drugging kisses didn’t help but there was no way she wanted to explain this to her mom or Luke, so she kissed his forehead and snuck back out her room and her house towards the Dragonfly.

\----------

The next time she saw Jess, he was all dressed up in a suit, looking more dapper than she had ever seen him. She willed the blush that stained her cheeks away as she thought back to how they’d spent the small hours of the morning. But it was impossible with how hot his gaze was as it watched her walk down the small aisle that led to the Chuppah.

His eyes were the epitome of bedroom eyes, she had forgotten that with how determined they had been over the past years to be nothing more than platonic friends. When they were teenagers, his gaze had caused her more than a few restless nights with how much it made her want to kiss him. Now they brought memories of how he’d looked between her thighs and she stumbled a little as she neared where he was standing, cursing the amused smirk on his lips.

The second wedding ceremony went off without a hitch. However, she and Jess didn’t get a moment to actually chat properly until they were pressured into dancing as best man and maid of honour. It felt different being in his arms now. She couldn’t help but be aware of everywhere they touched and the desire to tug him into a convenient alley to fuck him was strong.

“How long are you around for?” She asked.

“I need to get back to Philadelphia tomorrow.”

Looking around to see who was near, she looked up at him under her lashes, biting her lip, and said, “I have the house to myself tonight.”

“Hmmm…so I can make you scream this time?”

His smirk was downright sinful and it was all she could do not to lean up and press her lips against his.

“As long as we’re not so loud that Babette comes running.”

His answering grin was bright and happy and she loved that she put it there.

 


End file.
